bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Shadow Over Yharnam Part Two: Chapter 2
Doctor Plague stood above James, his Church Pick poised above his head. "Plague, please listen to me. I didn't mean to kill Amelia." Plague hesitated, then impaled James with the Church Pick. James woke up in a sweat and noticed he was in a grand bedroom. He got up and found his clothes nicely folded. He put them on and went outside into a parlor. There, the hunter that saved him was waiting for him. The hunter said, "Good morning sleeping beauty!" James was rather taken aback by this and asked, "Who are you?" The hunter thought for a second, then replied, "The name's Van Helsing. I can't remember my first name. I think I found the Eldritch Truth, but I don't remember that either. But, I'm probably insane." James then said, "Why did you save me?" Van Helsing then replied, "Because I hate the Moon Presence. And I can sense that you hate it too. Enemy of my enemy is my friend. Plus, what am I supposed to do with my time? I have to hunt. Which is what you would expect from the First Hunter." James then looked confused and said, "I'm pretty sure Gehrman was the first hunter." Van Helsing looked suprised, then angry, then he put on a lukewarm look and said, "Well, little Gehrman was always so jealous of me. After all, I am his older brother. I think he decided to do away with me when I proposed to Maria. He definitly didn't like that. He was all like, 'Van Helsing, how could you? You knew I was in love with Maria.' to which I had to reply, 'I most certaintly did not! Its not like I read the diary you may or may not have.' But, he was still mad. And he betrayed me at the Burning of Old Yharnam. Oh well, you never know what madmen will do for love." James struggled to take this in and asked, "Where are we?" Van Helsing replied, "Welcome to Castle Cainhurst. I know my way around this place. Or at least most of it. I always get lost in the library. Just so you know, that bed you were sleeping in was where me and Maria made love for the first time." James's eyes widened and he brushed himself off and said, "I want to go back to Yharnam. Plague and Legion have the one I love. And I have to save her." Van Helsing laughed and said, "Wow. A love story. Full of action, romance, death, and hopefully a good plot twist. I can't wait to see the ending." James turned around and said, "There is no way you are coming with me." Van Helsing repied with, "You can't stop me. And you can't get back, and survive mind you, without me either." James sighed and said, "Oh very well. I suppose I'll need to enlist the help of Harold Jenkins as well." Van Helsing then asked, "Who's Harry Benkins?" James replied, "Harold Jenkins. He's a warrior, as well as a cheating bastard. But his talents would come in handy for this mission. His admirable fighting skills, not his skill with women." Van Helsing said, "I'd like to meet Mr. Jenkins myself. I have a feeling we'd get along. Or he might hate me. But I don't give a shit. Let's be off!" He grabbed a Rayuko with the word Maria on one blade and Helsing on the other, as well as an Evelyn, and promtly jumped out of the window yelling, "Tally ho!" James rushed to the window and saw that Van Helsing had landed in a deep patch of snow and was laughing while saying, "What are you waiting for? Summons? Get your ass down here." James jumped down and they went to the horse-drawn trasport. James knocked on Harold's door a couple of times. He looked around, but thankfully Central Yharnam hadn't gone to shit like Cathedral Ward and Yahar'Gul. He knocked again and said, "Goddammit Harold open the door! I know you're in there 'cause your hospital bed was empty." Van Helsing then said, "Let me have a go at it." Van Helsing carefully and gingerly inspected the lock while saying, "This is a state of the art lock. Very up with the times. I don't think I said that right." He then stood up, walked to Henriett's garden, found a good sized rock, and threw it at a window. He jumped through the window and unlocked the door from the inside. "After you madam." James sighed and wondered, "What have I become? I used to be The Ripper. Now I'm trying to save this damn city while working with players and lunatics." James went into the house and went upstairs. Harold was nowhere to be seen. "Goddammit Harold. Where did you run off to?" Van Helsing chipped in, "Perhaps we should check the nearest brothel? I heard that the one a couple of blocks away is pretty good." James actually thought about it, then said, "We don't have time. For the time being, Harold will not be joining us on this adventure." Van Helsing then said, "By the way, is the guy with the Beak Mask standing outside restraining a pretty girl wiht brown hair and blue eyes bad?" James looked at him, and then rushed outside. That ends Chapter Two. I wanted to introduce a new character to act as comediac reflief, as well as to be an absolutes badass like Harold when the time calls for it. Comments are welcome as always. Category:Blog posts